Love Is Blind
by stratusfaction-guaranteed
Summary: After Chris and Stephanie both have some hard times in their relationships, they are suddenly drawn towards each other, and reliase something, very important.........


Title: Love Is Blind  
  
Author: stratsfaction-guaranteed  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: Romance/Drama  
  
Summary: After Chris and Stephanie both have some hard times in their relationships, they are suddenly drawn towards each other, and reliase something, very important.........  
  
Authors Note: This is more of a real life fic. No I don't mean it did ever happen in real life, I mean Stephanie is with Paul (Triple H), and Chris 'Jericho' Irvine is married to his wife, Jessica.~*~Enjoy!~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, nor do I claim any in this story.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Stephanie sat at the desk in her hotel room. Looking over the scripts for Smackdown!  
  
Her eyes scanned the pages, but her thoughts were elsewhere.  
  
She thought about her and Paul. How it felt like their relationship was heading off the rails so to speak. They had been arguing almost everyday. If it wasn't one thing it was another. Work, the media pressure, and their well, personal...problems.  
  
They hadn't been intimate in quite sometime. The thought of going near him right now made her feel sick. She hated herself for feeling something like this. I mean, she was supposed to love him afterall, but.....now she wasn't sure if she did anymore. He hadn't ever sweetly shown his affection by, kissing her on the cheek, like he always used to do when he left the house. He hadn't ever hugged her when he came back. He didn't care anymore, and frankly, neither did she.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Elsewhere, Chris sat in his hotel room, in his bed. His head resting firmly on the pillow.  
  
He rolled over, as Jessica stood tall by the bed.  
  
She gave him a look of disgust, and anger.  
  
She grabbed her bag from the floor, and left the room.  
  
They had been arguing, again. This time because of work. Jessica complained of never being able to see him. And with the lack of nothing going on in the bedroom department, she was convinced he was being unfaithful.  
  
Although he wasn't, she had a hard time believing him. With all the arguing they'd been doing, Chris didn't want to be anywhere near her, no matter how hard she tried to plead with him, she'd nagg him, and nagg him to the point where, when he did come home....he'd be straight back out the door when the argument would take place.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Stephanie looked at the clock. It read 5:00AM.  
  
She wished she could have gotten some sleep, but she had been waiting for Paul to come home.  
  
She had no idea where he was. He had up and left since 6 o clock.....11 hours ago.  
  
  
*  
  
Chris looked at the clock, 5:03AM.  
  
He got up heavily from his bed, and rubbed his eyes, sitting up.  
  
He pulled on a pair of jeans, and took out some change from his wallet.  
  
"Be aswell getting something to drink," he mummered to himself, after he couldn't get back to sleep.  
  
He briefly washed his face with some cold water, and walked slowly towards the door.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Stephanie slipped from her room, queitly.  
  
There was no one in sight.  
  
She creeped down the hallway.  
  
  
*  
  
  
Chris walked agonisinly from his room.  
  
He wiped his face with his hands. He was still asleep.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
He was alarmed by the sound call, and frantically opened his eyes to see Stephanie standing, holding her head.  
  
"Sorry," he apologised, reliasing he had bashed into her.  
  
"Oh it's okay, I was half asleep anyway."  
  
"Me too," he laughed.  
  
They both looked at each other for a moment, and then to the side of them where the drinks machine was.  
  
"After you," Chris said, signalling his arm towards the machine.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" he asked.  
  
"No.....difficult times," she said quickly, as though trying to dismiss the conversation.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean," he replied, mummerring.  
  
Neither one of them wanted to talk about their troubled relationships and lives. And both tried their best to act casual.  
  
Stephanie collected her drink, and waited for Chris as he used the machine.  
  
"So whats wrong with you? You look like hell," she laughed.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment, " he smiled, "Oh you know, drank a little too much last night....."  
  
There was silence for a moment.  
  
"Why aren't you out with Paul?" Chris asked, as Stephanie leaned back against the wall, slowly sipping her drink.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"Well I thought you would have gone with him and Trish."  
  
"Him and Trish???" she questioned.  
  
"Well, yeah him and Trish left earlier in a....."  
  
Chris quickly shut up, as he reliased Stephanie had no clue as to Paul's whereabouts.  
  
"The son of a bitch!" she spat.  
  
"I'm sure it was innocent enough....."  
  
"No, we had a big argument, and he left. He said he was going drinking with his buddies!!"  
  
"Maybe he is. Perhaps I got it wrong...."  
  
She glared at him, "Don't make excuse's for him!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Steph. Like I said, all I saw was him leaving in a cab with Trish."  
  
Stephanie's eyes watered with tears with anger and rage.  
  
Her breathing became slightly more erratic.  
  
"Well, unless Trish is his new 'buddie'," she mocked, "He's gonna have some serious explaining to do!!"  
  
Stephanie tried her best not to burst into tears. She didn't want to appear herself as 'weak' infront of Chris. She had always acted the strong one. No one could touch her. But Chris knew she was upset. He knew it all too well. And he knew exactly how she felt.  
  
He put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Come on and I'll walk you back."  
  
  
*** 


End file.
